


Imagine looking at Christmas lights with Dean and your daughter on Christmas Eve

by chelseawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseawinchester/pseuds/chelseawinchester





	

“Ooh, Daddy, look over there!” Sofia cheered. This was her first time going out to see Christmas lights on Christmas Eve where she was old enough to know what was happening.

Sofia sat in between you and Dean in the front seat of the Impala. She pulled at Dean’s sleeve to look at the pretty display of lights. “Pretty,” Dean agreed. He was grinning from ear to ear–his little girl was his pride and joy; he never thought he could have kids, because of the life you two lived, but when you found out you were pregnant, he was the happiest man alive. Since then, Sofia had her father wrapped around her finger.

“Hey, Sofia,” you said, “look at that house.” It had strings of only blue lights on it–her favorite.

“YAY!!” she squealed. You laughed, happy that you and Dean could provide a good Christmas Eve for Sofia.

You leaned over your daughter and whispered in Dean’s ear. “My parents always like to stop and get something to eat in the car. Can we stop somewhere?”

“Of course.” Your husband smiled at you and drove toward the nearest store.

You pulled into the parking lot and entered the store, telling Sofia to pick out one snack. She came back with four, but the look in her green eyes, just like her father’s, begged you to let her get all of the snacks. You looked at her with mock annoyance. “Okay, I guess.” In truth, you just couldn’t say no to her.

You got back to looking at lights around the nearby neighborhoods, Sofia squealing every time she saw lights she liked–so pretty much every house.

When she saw a house with an angel in the front, she pointed and said, “Cas!” You and Dean both laughed, loving that she saw Cas in the angel with wings and a halo.

“Yes, honey, it’s an angel, just like Cas,” you told her. You held her in your lap; this was the happiest you’d been in a while–Sofia and Dean were the two best things to happen to you, and there were very few moments like this. You couldn’t wait to get back to the bunker and have Sofia open her Christmas Eve present.


End file.
